Non-Existent Happy Place
by SuperBouncingJellyBean
Summary: A quick Drabble that turned somehow into a multi chapter fic. Bruce!whump. Basically, Bruce has never been happy for more than a minute or two, and that wasn't really true happiness. Warning! Child and spousal abuse and murder mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, so I just randomly came up with this because honestly? I'm not sure if Bruce has ever been happy for more than a minute or something, what with an abusive dad, college, research, and the hulk. Cause if you ask me, all of those sound pretty stressing and thoroughly not happy. So, I wrote this sort of Drabble thing... Yea. Enjoy! Critique! Review!**

* * *

They're kinda freaking out, because Bruce is breathing really heavy and looks to be on the verge of a hulk out. Tony, wanting to help his science bro, goes over to where Bruce has curled up in a ball and crouches down in front of him and begins to talk in a low soothing tone.

"It's okay Bruce, it's okay. You can do this, just to your happy place..." But that's as far as he gets, and they are all startled when Bruce begins to laugh. They stare, because this laugh is hysterical, and not at all happy, and interspersed with sobs and hiccups. After what feels like forever of listening to this insane laughing, when Bruce looks ready to pass out, he says one thing to them.

"But Tony, I can't go to my happy place if I don't know what happy is." having said this, he collapses, and the others stare. Looking at each other, looking at Bruce. Then Tony finally breaks the silence.

"What kind of life has he lived where he has never known what happiness is?"

**okay, I think this is one of my better stories, even if the ending is kinda sucky. I ****might**** turn this into multi-chapter fic, but if I do the updates would be few and far between. Leave a review or pm me if you want the avengers interrogating Bruce, or maybe Bruce growing up. **

**Review!**


	2. Childhood: Age 5

**Kay! so here's the next chapter. I decided to do a quick journey through Bruce's life, so basically childhood, highschool, culver, military, and thats it. Also in probably the highschool one there will be a quick bit on why Bruce goes by Bruce not Robert ;) Kay! so, here is a quick shot of Bruce's childhood. There will be abuse, but I have no clue what it's like to be punched, so basically it evades anything involving actual physical abuse. By the way, in this chapter, Bruce will be referred to a Robert.**

**Warning: Non-Graphic child abuse and spousal abuse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hulk, the avengers, or Bruce banner, as much as I would like to make him into my personal teddy bear. Honestly, look at the guy! He practically screams "Hug me"**

* * *

Robert Banner silently opened the door after a day of kindergarten. As he crept inside, he kept as quiet as possible in case Daddy had been drinking again. If he had, Robert had to keep quiet, so that Daddy didn't punish him and Mommy for making too much noise. Robert was doing brilliantly, and was almost to his room, when one of his books fell out of his back pack, and fell all the way down the stairs. Robert cringed, and scurried into his room, not daring to fetch the book. He had barely shut the door and climbed on the bed before the door was slammed back open again by Daddy.

"Rebecca! Why is this waste of space making so much noise! Get in here! You both need to be punished!" Robert cringed. Punishment was never fun, but he deserved it for making so much noise. He crawled off the bed and stood next to Mommy in front of Daddy, ready for his punishment.

* * *

Robert stood still in front of mommy as she bandaged his cuts and put cream from his bruises. Daddy had been kind with the punishment this time, but it didn't mean it hurt less when his wedding ring cut into Robert's skin. It just meant less punishment time. Mommy slowly muttered to him as she fixed his hurts.

"I'm sorry Rober- Daddy's like this. You just have to be quieter next time, and everything will be okay. And remember Robert, Mommy and Daddy love you." And with that, mommy left to go take care of her own hurts that Daddy gave her as punishment. Robert sighed, and crawled into bed.

* * *

**Okay, so if you didn't catch that, in this fic, Bruce's dad's name is Robert Banner sr. I know that technically it's David, but for this story I needed him and Bruce to have the same first name. Review! Cause really people, 2 reviews is sad. **


	3. High School: The introduction of Bruce

**You lucky people! 2 chapters in one day! Okay, so this is Bruce in grade 8. I don't know how they do it in the USA, but in BC, Canada grade 8 is the first year of high school. This is going to be a really short chapter, sorry! **

**Warning: mentions of murder. Just mentions though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hulk, the Avengers, or Robert Bruce Banner. If I did, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction. **

* * *

Robert sat nervously in his homeroom desk, thinking about the past month of August. Many things happened that summer. One of them being the death of Rebecca Banner, his mother. The other being his _father_, Robert Banner, being carted away to prison for her murder. Robert zoned back in just as the teacher started attendance.

"Alright class. When i call your name, if there is something you would rather be called, for example John instead of Jonathan, just speak up and tell me." As the teacher went down the list Robert thought on this, until his name was called.

"Robert Banner?"

"Actually, it's Bruce" Robert, now Bruce, was rather surprised by his own outburst. But he was glad. He was no longer named after the monster that had killed his monster. He was no longer that man's son.

And a the day went on, Robert-now-Bruce continued to introduce himself as Bruce. And by the end of the day, Robert Banner Jr. didn't exist. In his place stood Bruce Banner.

* * *

**I told you it was short! Anyways, that's why I think Bruce changed his name. Or it would be an excellent reason if his dad's name was actually Robert... Anyways! Review! **


End file.
